


The perfect picture

by SupercatFanatic



Series: Daily Supercat Challenge [26]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby Carter - Freeform, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercatFanatic/pseuds/SupercatFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part twenty-six of my Daily Supercat Challenge: Carter is two years-old and sick, Cat has to bring him at work to be sure he's taken care of. When an important meeting comes up, it's her assistant who looks after him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The perfect picture

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This one is slightly AU because Cat is a bit younger and have her baby while Kara is working for her! Hope you'll enjoy, have a nice day! 
> 
> Dislcaimer: I do not own Supergirl, it's property of the CW.

Cat was walking in her office, worried. Her son’s childcare had called earlier, telling her that her son was sick and that he had to be taken home. She had picked him up immediately, of course. She couldn’t let her two years-old son alone when he needed to see a doctor. But she also had a busy day, a very important meeting with the investors. She knew that she couldn’t miss it, not even with her son sick. 

So she had kept him at work, in the little nursery she had made just for him. It was a completely safe room, quiet, warm, with his toys and his favourite animals on the walls. She hated that she couldn’t take the day off for him, but she had no choice. Her ex-husband lived on the other side of the state and she wouldn’t let him alone with her sick son anyway. 

She was looking at the baby monitor on her desk, the screen on it showing her asleep son. She was smiling softly, his fever was down, he was just tired. She wanted to hold him close to her but she couldn’t, she had to show the world that a mother could run an empire.   
A soft knock on her door interrupted her thoughts.

“Miss Grant? The investors are there, they are waiting for you in the conference room.”

“Thank you, Keira.”

Cat bit her lip, not sure about what she should do with her baby monitor.

“Miss Grant… Maybe I could… Keep an eye on Carter? I know you don’t trust easily with your son but I will call you if he’s asking for you. I promise.”

She seemed to think about it for a second then nodded. 

“If he cries, call me.”

She looked one last time at the film of her son and left the room, professional mask on. 

***************************

Cat entered her office with a big smile on her face. Her meeting went well, she had conquered almost everyone and the last one would come around with time. She could take her son home and spend the rest of the day taking care of him. 

The first thing she noticed when she walked by Kara’s office was that she wasn’t there, but the baby monitor was. She felt anger rising in her chest when she thought that the girl might have gone without it to check on her son. But then she looked at it and saw that her son wasn’t in his bed anymore. Panic replaced anger as she rush to the nursery only to find the door open. She slowed down when she heard strong laughs coming from inside. 

She looked inside, the scene that took place warming her heart. Kara was sitting on the ground, facing Carter. He was holding her hand, playing with her fingers. Once in a while, she made a fist with her hand and reopened it like it was an explosion, making him laugh. She was making strange noises with her mouth, to illustrate the movement. She then continued to talk and that’s when Cat understood that she was telling him a story. 

“This little girl who had lost everything…” She held up one finger in the air, pointing at it with the other hand. “… arrived in a new country where she met her new family. The father…” She added a finger. “… and his wife.” Another one. “Both very talented and famous scientists. And their daughter.” She added a fourth finger. “They became a family, a very special one. But they were happy. Always laughing…” 

She started to tickle the boy lightly, making him laugh even harder. He couldn’t even understand what she was saying but he seemed to enjoy it nonetheless.   
That’s when Cat decided to clear her throat to make her presence known. Kara jumped a little, surprised to see her both and even more to see her smile.

“I am so sorry Miss Grant. He didn’t cry just started to talk and I thought I should let him out of his bed, I didn’t want to overstep any boundary or…”

“It’s fine, Kara.”

Kara’s mouth hang open ‘o’ shaped. When she understood that it was safe, she smiled shyly.

“Were you… How long have you been there?”

“A while.”

Kara blushed and turned her head back to Carter to continue to entertain him. 

“So you heard my story. I’m sorry.”

Cat shook her head and came closer to sit next to her son and assistant. The boy crawled to her and sat on her lap.

“Mama!”

She smiled fondly and kissed his hair.

“My sweet boy…”

Cat seemed to forget where she was because she started playing with him like at home, making funny faces and noises for him, Kara completely forgotten. But Kara was watching her, she had never seen this side of her boss. It was so intimate, she felt like she was intruding. But she remembered Cat calling her by her name and coming to sit next to her… She was grateful she was able to witness that, and she knew that Cat would probably threaten her if she talked about that to anybody but she didn’t care. She wouldn’t talk about it anyway, it was precious, and she felt proud to be the one chosen to see that. 

Cat felt Kara’s stare and looked at her.

“I am sorry, I tend to get lost when I am with him.”

Kara shook her head. 

“It’s okay, he is a very clever kid. And adorable. Anyone would get lost while playing with him.”

Cat smirked.

“Are you saying that I am anybody?”

Kara chuckled, she wasn’t sure if she was reading the situation well but this sounded a lot like flirting to her.

“No, you certainly aren’t.”

They stayed silent for a few seconds, smiling softly at Carter playing with Kara’s hand again.

“When you said it was your story…”

Kara nodded.

“I am sorry.”

“Don’t be. The Danvers are wonderful.”

Cat nodded and took Carter’s hand in hers, holding Kara’s while doing so.

“I’m surprised he didn’t cry when you came to get him.”

“He almost did, I could see it in his eyes.”

“But he didn’t.”

Kara shook her head, wanting to kiss the chubby cheeks of Carter.

“I am not usually good with children. But Carter… He is special. It was easy.”

Cat was looking at her like Kara had watched her earlier. With intensity, digging to see things that no one else had seen. They both discovered something of the other this day. The soft side of Cat, and the dark past of Kara. They knew for a long time that they were growing closer and they were both curious to see where it would lead. 

“Next time I can’t let him at the daycare, I’ll let you keep an eye on him. You’re good with him.”

Kara blushed.

“I would really enjoy that.”

They were smiling, staring at each other when a little voice pierced the silence.

“Mama!” He looked at his mother smiling then turned his head towards the younger woman. “And Kara! Together with Carter!”

He laughed at his own words, making the two women laugh with him. Never before, had anything seemed more right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on Tumblr under Xazera (Supercat Fanatic), if you want to let me prompt ideas go ahead, I only have twenty-seven of the OS written so there is room for plenty of prompts!
> 
> Have a great day and see you tomorrow, SCF! :3


End file.
